Conventional electrically powered hand tools are very convenient for performing small tasks. Larger tasks usually require floor size models of bandsaws and other particular configurations for cutting metal, PVC, wood, and/or any other material. Generally, however, the larger tools tend to have a smaller sized counterpart for use around the house, or in off-site applications for commercial operations. In response to this, the inventors have searched for a hand held version of a cut-off tool, but do not know of any intermediately sized type tool between a portable bandsaw and a hand operated hacksaw.
Conventional tools which have been used to a certain degree of success include a "Sawz-All", or the like. However, due to the fact that the blade of the "Sawz-All" extends outside of the tool itself, without any protection on the other end for a two-handed operation, it is an extremely dangerous tool. Its intended use was for breaking through drywall and other wall materials, although people have been using this tool as a cut-off tool. There is a great need for a small, cut-off tool that has a handle on opposite sides of the blade for safe handling. In other words, there is a need for a smaller, electrically operated portable cut-off tool or hacksaw, without utilizing a very dangerous configuration, especially one that is not likely to hurt the operator if they are inexperienced or not a strong man.
Small cutting operations around the house, such as pipe, moldings, or even a 2.times.4 stud really only require a small cutoff tool. To date, there does not appear to be a tool that will effectively meet those needs. U.S. Pat. No. 2,206,614 discloses a power hacksaw, although it is inconvenient to use because the weight of the saw is unevenly distributed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,586 discloses a power operated reciprocating blade handsaw, which again has the problem of uneven weight distribution, making the tool unwieldy to use. More recently, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,561,909 and 5,442,857 have issued disclosing a portable powered hacksaw and a battery powered saw, respectively, again with the same weight distribution problem.
Therefore, it would be an advantage to provide a light duty electric reciprocating handsaw for achieving the above objectives.